Perfectly Imperfect
by GlitterandTrauma
Summary: Everyone assumes Maria Black's life is perfect, when in all honesty, her life as daughter of one of the Black sisters is anything but perfect. Could things improve with the help of some unexpected new friends? Rated M just incase. Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**Hey, this is my first story, I decided to make a new Black sister and write a story about how her daughter's life would be.**

**Please read and review :) Thanks!**

Elladora and Vance looked down at the tiny little baby in Elladora's arm in silence.

"I think the baby should take your last name." Vance said breaking the silence.

"If that's what you want." Elladora said. She had expected that, Vance wanted a boy to carry on his name not a girl. "What about a first name?"

"Maria. No middle names, just Maria." Vance said before patting Elladora on the shoulder and walking out.

Elladora sighed slightly, she new Vance was disappointed and if she was honest she was too. Her perfect sister Narcissa had managed to have a boy so why couldn't she? She wondered what her sister's reactions would be. Narcissa would probably be happy anyway, she seemed to love babies. Andromeda had a girl as well so she would be thrilled, Andromeda didn't care about blood anyway. Even if she did she wouldn't mention it, that's why Elladora still spoke to her, she had a good heart. Bellatrix on the other hand would hardly care; she only really cared about the dark lord.

The little baby stretched its little arms and yawned. It had big black eyes that looked an awful lot like Bellatrix's, but there was something warmer about them, they weren't as cold. The baby had a small amount of dark brown hair on top of her head. Elladora smiled slightly, she was definitely a Black.

The next day Narcissa and Bellatrix came to visit. Narcissa brought her son Draco with her; Draco was now 6 months old and had ice blue eyes like his mother and the same white blonde hair as his father and mother. Elladora couldn't help but feel jealous. She passed Maria around so her sisters could have a look.

"She is absolutely gorgeous, oh she's perfect." Narcissa said rocking the baby in her arms. "Look Draco, this is your little cousin Maria, you need to take care of her." She told Draco. Then she passed the baby on to Bellatrix. Bellatrix smiled slightly.

"She looks a lot like I did when I was a baby." She laughed. "She is a lot smaller though, I doubt she will reach over 5ft... So what does Vance think of her?"

"What do you mean?" Elladora said confused.

"Well he won't exactly be happy, we all know you two wanted a boy."

"We are happy, but yes we would have liked a boy."

"Don't be silly. It doesn't matter if she is a girl, she will be a great witch." Narcissa interrupted.

"A great pureblood witch!" Bellatrix said loudly.

"Yes, she will be the perfect pureblood witch." Elladora said. "Vance and I will make sure of it."

"She better." Bellatrix said before saying her goodbyes and leaving. That would be the last time she would see her sisters and niece before she was sent to Azkaban.

Elladora put Maria down to sleep. "You better not disappoint us." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, if you are reading this please read and reivew!**

**I don't own Harry Potter sadly.**

**Please review, thanks :)**

**

* * *

**

"Now we are expecting better grades this year Maria, or else." My father said threateningly before turning around and walking away.

"We will see you at Christmas." My mother said before she too turned around and walked through the crowd and out of sight.

Across from me I saw a crowd of people with orange hair and freckles all hugging and saying their goodbyes. The Weasley's, my parents only ever spoke of them when they were talking about blood traitors. They didn't look so bad to me, but I wouldn't dare say that aloud. The Weasleys all piled onto the train shouting bye to their mother and father.

"I love you, have a good year!" Mrs Weasley shouted back.

I frowned slightly, my parents never told me they loved me... probably because they didn't.

Suddenly I felt a hand touch my shoulder, it was my cousin Draco.

"Hey Maria!"

"Hello Draco, hello Aunt Narcissa, hello Uncle Lucius." I said politely.

"Hello dear, where is your mother?" Aunt Narcissa asked.

"She just left."

"Oh, never mind then."

"You had both better be getting on the train." Uncle Lucius said smiling down at me.

I hated how people always smiled down at me, everyone was taller than me. At 5ft I was one of the smallest in my year, and definitely the smallest in my family. It meant I had to make sure I stood up for myself more. I smiled back at my uncle, he was a strange man. He has long white blonde hair and he walked with a cane, even though he could walk perfectly fine without it. He was also a death eater like most people in my family. My aunt was a nice lady. She too had white blonde hair that she tied up in a bun. She cared about Draco more than anything in the world.

"Maria, get your head out of the clouds, we need to find seats!" Draco said pushing me towards the train. I shook out of his grasp. "I'm going, I'm going!"

We soon found our cabin. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were already sitting there.

"Maria!" Pansy cried. I smiled. She thought we were best friends. I couldn't stand her. She wasn't nice to anyone, apart from me because she didn't want me to ever fall out with her and Draco because she was obsessed with him, she was also selfish and a bitch.

"Hello." I quickly answered her questions about my summer. I told her about the parties, balls and other social events I had been forced to go to. I didn't mention the family arguments that usually ended with me getting a slap, or worse. I didn't mention how I was given endless lists of chores even though we had a house elf. I definitely didn't mention the fact that my father was spening more and more time out of the house plotting and planning with the dark lord and his fellow death eaters. I told her the good things, the things that made her jealous and convinced her, and everyone else, that my life was perfect.

Draco threw a chocolate frog at me, interrupting me from my thought.

"Maria are you going with Pansy to change into your robes?" He asked.

I nodded and followed Pansy into the toilets. I quickly changed into my robes and laced up my boots. I stepped out of the toilets and looked in the mirror. I ran my fingers through my long dark brown elbow length curly hair and moved it out of my face. I quickly put on some light foundation, mascara and some red lipstick. My black eyes and red lips stood out from my pale white face, but not in a bad way. I glared at my reflection before making my way back to the cabin.

As we quickly turned a sharp corner I saw Hogwarts. I silently wished for a better year, a good year.


End file.
